Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of semiconductors, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
In a stacked semiconductor device, interconnections are typically desired between stacked semiconductor devices to implement the transmission of electrical signals. The semiconductor devices typically implement connections between circuits using metal joining pads, wherein generally the principal metal suitable for the joining pads is aluminum and may continue to be aluminum, due to the reliable deposition and patterning characteristics thereof. However, compared to other metal (such as copper), aluminum has a relatively high resistivity and is easily oxidized in the manufacturing process, which then results in unstable resistance at joints and may even result in intermittent faults.
Some techniques have been proposed for substitution, for example, the over pad metallization technique, which generally uses noble metal, such as palladium, nickel and gold, and this causes the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device to soar.